justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Airplanes
(Target Edition for NTSC, PAL/NTSC-J Xbox 360) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = December 21, 2015 (JDU) January 22, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (JD3/''GH'') Easy ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 1 |sol = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Bright Teal 2A: Gold 2B: Ochre Brown |pc = (JD3/''GH'') Greenish Salem (Remake) |gc = (JD3/''GH'') (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 98 |kcal = 20 10.2 (Remake) |dura = 3:03 |nowc = Airplanes |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |from = album }}BoB ve Paramore'dan Hayley Williams "Airplanes" dan (NTSC) ve ayrıca eğer konsolun bölgesi PAL veya NTSC-J ise, Xbox 360 versiyonunun başından itibaren kilidi açılır. Ayrıca , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Orjinal Bir koç, kısa koyu yeşil saçları, mavi yeleği, koyu yeşil ve beyaz tasarımları olan yeşil bir tişörtü, sol bileğinde koyu yeşil bir bileği, sarı-yeşil eldiven, koyu yeşil pantolon, beyaz ve çamurcun ayakkabıları. Remake Yeniden yapılanma için koç yeniden tasarlandı. Yeşil ve turuncu bir şapkası, siyah ve mavi yeleği, yeşil bir gömleği, aynı bileğinde siyah bir bilekliği, mavi cep sınırları olan siyah pantolonu ve bir çift su ayakkabısı var. Airplanes jd3 coach 1 big.png|Original Airplanes coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan koyu deniz mavisi, soğuk beton bir alandır. Duvarın pompalama hacmi dikey çizgiler var ve dansçının etrafında birçok yeşil kabarcık var. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: İki kolunuzu da çaprazlayın. Airplanes gm 1.png|Gold Move Airplanes gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Shout-Out Lines Bu rutinde 2 Shout-Out Lines var, ikisi de aynı: Her iki Shout-Out Lines: “Wish right now” Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' *''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''This Is How We Do'' *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Respect *Yo Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Cap It Off *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E * Trivia * tarihinde, şarkı yalnızca B.o.B tarafından verilecek ve Hayley Williams'a ait değildir. Bu içinde düzeltildi. Galeri Game Files Airplanessqa.png|'' '' airplanes jdnow.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Airplanes Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Airplanes jdu2020 albumcoach.png| album coach (2020) Airplanes banner bkg.jpg| menu banner airplanes map bkg.png| map background airplanes cover@2x (update).jpg| cover Airplanes AVR.png|Avatar 200471.png|Golden avatar 300471.png|Diamond avatar Airplanes pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Airplanes jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Airplanes jd3 menu wii.png| '' in the menu (Wii) Airplanes jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Airplanes jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' in the menu (Wii) Airplanes jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Airplanes jdgh coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Airplanes jd2016 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Airplanes jd2016 load.png| loading screen Airplanes jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Airplanes jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Airplanes jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Airplanes jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Airplanes jdnow menu new.png|'' '' in the (updated) menu Airplanes jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (updated) Airplanes jdnow score new.png| score screen (updated) airplanes jd2018 menu.png|'' '' in the menu airplanes jd2018 load.png| loading screen airplanes jd2018 menucoach.png| coach selection menu Beta Elements Airplanes thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake airplanes cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Airplanes coach 1@2x.png|Beta coach selection image for the remake Airplanes_beta_gm_1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Airplanes_beta_gm_2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Airplanes_beta_gm_3.png|Beta Gold Move 3 Airplanes_beta_gm_4.png|Beta Gold Move 4 Others Screenshot 2015-11-03 at 6.01.05 PM.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore -OFFICIAL VIDEO- Teasers Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Airplanes - Just Dance Best Of Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Airplanes - Just Dance 3 Airplanes - Just Dance Greatest Hits Airplanes - Just Dance Now Airplanes - Just Dance Now 2016 (Unlimited) - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Airplanes - Just Dance 2017 Airplanes - Just Dance 2018 Airplanes - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Airplanes - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Airplanes - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Airplanes es:Airplanes pt-br:Airplanes en:Airplanes Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:B.o.B Şarkıları Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Best Of Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Mehdi Kerkouche